We all fall down
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: That night two Reagan's were shot. Contains very worried/scared Eddie and spoilers for S5E21. Warning: If you can't handle intense pain and sadness then please don't read this story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: I was watching finale part one and man was I surprised when Linda was shot. So then I got the idea to make another Reagan get shot. There will be tons of Jamko towards then end and also worry for both Linda and Jamie so be ready for an emotional festival. If you can't handle intense heartache, heartbreak and serious pain &amp; suffering this story is not for you. Thanks to my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the edits and for supporting me and my writing. Also thanks goes to AtLoLevad for helping me out and being my sounding board for ideas for this story. P you are amazing and I love you so much. Please read, enjoy and review.

It all happened so fast in the hospital that night, as Curtis had just shot Linda and was already running out of the room before he could get caught. Linda fell to the ground and was bleeding out,as the patient called for a nurse,screaming hysterically. They rushed quickly to get her and when they found Linda she had lost a lot of blood. They quickly got her stabilized and sent her to surgery. They weren't sure she was going to make it because of the huge blood loss.

All the Reagan's were rushed to the hospital where they found out about Linda. Danny wanted to run into the OR to be with her, Jamie and Eddie had to hold him back. Erin held Danny's hand as he sat in a plastic chair waiting to find out if his wife would survive or if he had to tell his boys their mom would never come home again. He didn't know if he could handle raising the boys alone. He needed Linda so much, he loved her so much.

Jamie and Eddie were called back to beat. They had to finish their tour then they could both come back and wait. With everything going on they had all hands on deck surveying the city. It was about an hour after Jamie and Eddie were back on beat that things started to get bad. Eddie looked over at Jamie who was driving and said "Doesn't that guy hiding over there look like Curtis?"

"Yeah he does but it couldn't be him, he has a shift at the hospital tonight cleaning the rooms." Jamie replied.

"I don't know Jamie it really looks an awful lot like him. Can we call the hospital and at least find out if he is working or not. Just for peace of mind." Eddie said in a concerned voice.

Jamie and Eddie knew Curtis was having trouble with the local gang in his neighborhood and were trying to help him stay safe. Jamie loved how Eddie was always so caring and wanted to protect the people of the city as much as he did. "Okay Eddie I will make a call and find out. If it is not him we have to keep patrolling, okay?" Jamie replied quickly.

Jamie called Danny on his cell phone and put it on speaker phone. "Hey Danny I need you to find out for me if Curtis showed up for work tonight at the hospital." Jamie spoke into his phone.

"Why do you need to know this kid?" Danny asked his voice filling the patrol car.

Eddie spoke and said "We spotted a guy who looks a lot like Curtis just now where we are parked and he was seen hanging around the gang involved in the police shooting today. We just need to know he is there at the hospital for peace of mind so we can keep patrolling."

"Okay kid's hold on a sec and I will find out for you." Danny replied quickly.

The pair heard mumbling and some rushed talking and then Danny came back on the phone. "They said he came in to work to into work tonight cleaned a few rooms and is nowhere to be found now. They looked everywhere for him a half hour ago. They needed him to clean up Linda's blood from the patient's room." Danny said.

"Oh gosh Jamie what if that is Curtis and the gang finds him? We have to go check if it is him Jamie. Thanks Danny for your help." Eddie replied with fear lacing her voice.

"Okay you kids be safe and have a good patrol." Danny said his voice filled with emotion.

"Bye Danny." Jamie replied before hanging up.

Jamie and Eddie got out of the car, carefully and quietly approaching the man they thought to be Curtis. As they got closer in the dark night to the man they realized Eddie had indeed been right. It was Curtis they saw hiding out behind some boxes and bushes near a small park. When they got close to the bushes he was hiding behind Jamie said "Hey Curtis, what are you hiding out here?"

"I came for a little walk around my neighborhood and thought maybe someone was following me so I was hiding" Curtis replied, a bundle of nerves.

"You are supposed to be at the hospital working. They couldn't find you anywhere. Did you tell them you were leaving?" Jamie asked, feeling suspicious all of a sudden.

"It must have slipped my mind. I forgot to tell them but I needed air. All that hospital was making me feel sick." Curtis replied looking around nervously.

"Are you okay Curtis? Are you in any kind of trouble?" Eddie asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"No what makes you say that?" Curtis replied defensively.

"Well you left the hospital for a walk which you could've taken right outside and walked back in after. And you look really nervous about something and there is no one else in this area but you, me and Jamie." Eddie said.

Suddenly Curtis pulled out a gun and aimed it at Eddie. "You shouldn't have asked so many questions officer. You should of left me alone and kept going. Now you guys will want to take me with you and I won't let that happen." Curtis said in an angry voice.

"Curtis put the gun down. You can still walk away from this. You haven't hurt anyone here." Jamie replied trying to calm him down.

Eddie was trying to remain calm but was really scared for her life. "I won't let you guys take me in. I can't be found now." Curtis said.

"Curtis what did you do? We can try to help you but only if you tell us." Eddie replied trying to control her voice.

"Shut up both of you. There is nothing you can do. I already did something I can't take back. And now that you guys know too much I have to get rid of you, starting with you officer Janko." Curtis said in a forceful voice.

He aimed the gun at Eddie and was about to fire when Jamie jumped in front of Eddie and shielded her body with his own. Curtis fired a few shots from the gun and they all hit Jamie in his stomach. They hit just below where the bullet proof vest ended, Jamie doubled over in pain pressing his hands to the wounds, bleeding badly. He fell to the ground and Curtis ran away. Eddie took her weapon and fired off at Curtis but missed. He was too fast and turned around a corner and was gone.

Eddie fell to the ground and pressed her hands at Jamie's wound to try and stifle the pouring blood. She radioed in the shot and asked for a bus forthwith. "Jamie hold on! Please don't die on me." Eddie said her voice laced with panic and fear.

"Eddie I have to tell you something." Jamie replied his voice sounding so quiet and strangled.

"Shh... Jamie save your voice. Everything is going to be fine." Eddie said trying to reassure him.

"No Eddie listen to me. I have to tell you that I love you. I have since before that kiss last year." Jamie replied in a weak voice.

Eddie was so shocked and it all fell apart for her there. "Jamie you are just delirious from the blood loss." Eddie said in a sad voice.

"No Eddie it's true. And I know you feel the same way. Listen I know you are denying it because of work but if I make it out of this we are dating." Jamie replied in a weak but serious voice.

Eddie was at a loss for words but could hear the sirens getting closer. She figured it was now or never. Eddie broke the most important rule in the book tonight and she kissed Jamie on the lips because she didn't know if he was going to make it and she wanted to remember everything about him before he potentially died. When they broke apart the ambulance had stopped right near them.

As they were loading Jamie into the ambulance other police officers came to the scene to set up crime tape and mark it as a crime scene. They told Eddie they would take care of their patrol car if she wanted to ride in the ambulance with Jamie. Eddie offered her thanks and hopped in with Jamie. She wanted to hold his hand but refrained from doing so, trying not to look suspicious and be reported for breaking rules to the commissioner who would no doubt be hearing about this. They rushed to the hospital and when they got there Eddie gave Jamie's hand a quick squeeze before they rushed him off to surgery.

Eddie eventually found Jamie's family after the shock wore off and when they saw her blood covered uniform they knew something was terribly wrong. "Eddie what happened?" Erin asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Jamie was shot!" Eddie wailed, breaking down in tears and falling to the ground.

Erin went over and picked Eddie up and sat her in a plastic chair. She ran a soothing hand down her back while Danny muttered curse words under his breath and Frank looked even paler by the minute. Erin let the tears fall from her eyes too as she got up and asked for a clean pair of scrubs so Eddie could change out of her bloody uniform. Since there was so much blood Eddie asked if Erin could help her change.

After Erin helped Eddie change and they bagged Eddie's uniform for her to take home they sat together again in the plastic chairs. Eddie clutched Erin's hand like a small child would cling on to their mother's hand. With the knowledge Erin knew about Jamie and Eddie's situation and that Jamie had feelings for Eddie she knew that Eddie was taking this hard. Suddenly Eddie whispered "Erin can I tell you something?"

"Yes. You can tell me anything Eddie. What is it?" Erin whispered back.

"I did something tonight I shouldn't have. I broke one of the most important cop rules. I kissed Jamie before the ambulance arrived. He told me he loved me and I kissed him." Eddie whispered back in tears.

Erin rubbed Eddie's back and whispered back "Don't worry I won't tell dad. Your secret if safe with me."

"Really you would do that for me? I thought if he didn't make it I wanted to remember him and I wanted to give him a goodbye kiss." Eddie whispered in a sad voice.

"Yeah I don't tell my dad everything and I know it could jeopardize you and Jamie at work. I know you care about him Eddie. He is going to make it because he is strong and he is a fighter." Erin whispered with confidence.

"What am I going to do? Erin I love him and I can't lose him. I know he is strong and he will make it but I still am so scared." Eddie whispered her voice laced with fear.

"Just breath and when he gets out of there just talk to my dad about what happened. He will eventually find out what happened Eddie. He has his ways and it is better if it comes from you and Jamie. He can separate you guys immediately so you can kiss and date right away if you desire." Erin whispered.

"I am kinda scared of your dad and I don't know how to tell him." Eddie whispered.

"Just wait for Jamie to wake up and then tell him together. Everything will be find. Our dad has been suspicious of you two ever since Danny brought you guys up the Sunday after you guys answered that domestic disturbance call in public." Erin whispered.

"Hey what are you two ladies whispering about over there?" Danny asked in a curious tone.

"Nothing much... Just talking about what happened." Eddie lied.

Soon a nurse from the OR came out and said Linda had made it out and was doing fine. They told everyone which room she was being moved to and Danny went straight to that room after getting a hug from Erin. When Linda woke up a little but later she saw Danny sitting in a chair by her bed stroking the top of her hand and smiling a big goofy smile. "Geez Linda you scared the crap out of me. I thought I was going to lose you. I didn't know how I was going to tell the boys you were never going to come home if you had died." Danny said with emotion.

Linda cried and replied "Oh Danny when he shot me I could only think of you as I was bleeding out. I thought about our whole marriage, our boys and our life together. By most of all I thought I was never going to see you again and I cried as I was bleeding out."

"I know this is too soon but I need you to try and remember who was in the room with you. Who shot you sweetheart?" Danny asked getting into detective mode for a few minutes.

"Things are kind of fuzzy but I remember Curtis coming into the room as I was changing the IV bag on the patient. He was your witness, the patient. And then Curtis pulled out a gun and aimed it at the patient. I tried to calm him down while walking in front of the patient's bed. I have to protect my patients Danny, it's my job. Then he fired the gun and it all got fuzzy." Linda replied holding her head with her free hand.

Danny leaned over and kissed Linda's forehead and said "Good job sweetheart. You helped me so much. Now just get some rest and I will be here when you wake up." Danny said in a proud voice.

"I love you Danny." Linda replied in tender voice.

"I love you too." Danny said in a gentle emotion filled voice.

Over in the waiting area the rest of the Reagan's and Eddie were waiting for the news on Jamie. Erin had called Henry and told him Linda was okay. He was watching Nicky and the boys at the house tonight. He had been pleased with the news and asked about Jamie when he heard Jamie had been shot too. Erin told him they had not heard anything yet and would call back as soon as she knew anything. Eddie was a nervous wreck and Erin just kept whispering little nothing's into her ear to calm her while rubbing her back. She had stopped crying and was now just sitting there rather limply.

Another hour of waiting had passed when finally someone came out of the OR. A nurse said Jamie had lost a lot of blood but he was stable and was going to make it. Eddie heard this and was flooded with relief. Then she became nervous again as they announced what room he would be in. Eddie knew when he woke up they had to talk to the commissioner about what happened. She was dreading this talk but knew if she wanted to date Jamie it had to happen.

Frank went in first, praying to God and thanking him for not taking another son away from him. He sat with him for a few minutes before he let Erin in. When Erin saw him lying in the bed she cried tears of joy and gently hugged his sleeping form. She too sat with him for a few minutes but the only difference being she held his hand. She was so glad Jamie was alive. She couldn't bear to lose another brother after losing Joe.

After his family had seen him and Erin told Danny the news and called Henry again to tell him the good news it was Eddie's turn. "Hey lambchop..." she started in a sad voice. "You really scared me today. I thought I was going to lose you." Eddie finished while lacing her fingers with his right hand.

Jamie started to stir and replied in a weak voice "But you didn't. And I am still here with you. You still get to put up with me Janko."

"How long have you been awake?" Eddie asked curiously.

"About since my dad came in and was praying and praising God for not taking me to heaven. And I listened to Erin talk about how she was glad I was alive because she couldn't handle losing me like we lost Joe. And then I heard you call me lambchop and tell me those things." Jamie replied weakly.

He looked down at their laced hands and tried to pull his hand away. Eddie held his hand tighter and gave him a significant look and he stopped protesting. "What if my dad sees us?" Jamie asked looking out the window of the room.

"Oh honestly Jamie who cares. I kissed you while we were in uniform and broke a big rule. I am willing to take the punishment for it if it means I can date you. We can talk to him together. I am going to go get him." Eddie replied.

Eddie kissed Jamie's forehead gently and then walked out only to bump into Frank. Apparently he was on his way to check back in if Jamie was awake and saw her kiss his forehead. "I think you two have some explaining to do." Frank said in his commissioner voice.

"I was coming to get you to let you know Jamie is awake and that we need to talk to you about something." Eddie replied in a nervous voice.

Eddie and Frank walked back into Jamie's room. Eddie sat back in the chair and laced her fingers with Jamie's. When he saw his dad he immediately started protesting and trying to untangle their hands. Frank saw this and it broke his heart. He didn't like that his youngest son had to hide his feelings for this beautiful woman because of their job and the rules that came with it. "Son stop struggling. I know you have feelings for officer Janko. I am not blind and I know they have been going on for a while. Now the rules state that you can't date your partner but I can separate the two of you right now if you request me to and you will get new partners as soon as you are healed." Frank said.

Jamie looked over at Eddie as if to ask her with his eyes if she was sure about this. There was no going back and he wanted to make sure she felt the same way. "Yes Reagan I want to date you." She replied in an exasperated voice. Then she turned to Frank and said "I would like to request a new partner commissioner."

"I would like to request a new partner, too, commissioner." Jamie said.

"Then I hereby declare you separated. You are no longer partners." Frank said.

"Thanks dad." Jamie replied.

"Yes thanks commissioner." Eddie said.

"You're welcome and please call me Frank. Now I have to go find Erin and make sure she gets some sleep tonight. We will all be staying at my house tonight so if you need to reach us we will be there. Danny is with Linda in her room and she is fine." Frank replied and walked out to find Erin.

Jamie had forgotten to ask about Linda but was glad she was okay. Eddie caught Jamie by surprise when she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "What was that for?" Jamie asked with an amused look on his face.

"I have been waiting to do that since I first came in here and saw you alive." Eddie replied with a smile gracing her face.

"Well you kiss amazing so thanks for the kiss." Jamie said.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you Reagan?" Eddie asked nervously.

"Oh heck no Janko. I love you and I wanna be with you. Your mine to keep now." Jamie replied protectively.

"Well good because I love you too and I also wanna be with you really badly." Eddie said in a confident voice.

Linda and Jamie made it out alive and well. A few hours later someone came in and told Danny they had caught Curtis trying to hop a bus out of town and cuffed him on the spot. Danny called Eddie and let her know the news and she told Jamie. Everyone was overjoyed that Linda and Jamie's shooter was going to be behind bars. They knew Erin would ask for the case and would fight hard to get him some serious jail time. For now everyone just rested and relaxed knowing they were safe.

The end

A/N: Well I hope those who could bear to read this enjoyed it. Until next time, see you soon.


End file.
